Damon Archibald
|relationships = Darren Murphy (lover) Justus Hawkins (friend) Cale Santiago (friend) Aaron (former Alpha) |relatives = Nathaniel Archibald (father) Mrs. Archibald (mother) |current_allies = Cale Santiago Darren Murphy Justus Hawkins |current_enemies = Aaron Joshua † |face = Eddie Cibrian}} Damon Archibald is a born werewolf and firefighter of the New York Fire Department. He is a member of the Gaciot Pack, a smaller and less powerful pack than the Roderick Pack. Appearance Due to hereditary werewolves' regenerative abilities werewolves age much slower than humans do once they reached their prime (usually around their 25th birthday) and then age usually around every half decade due to their regenerative abilities. Damon is 36 years old but has the body of an 27-year old. He's very tall, with a physical fit and strong body as his profession demands it. Damon is around 6 ft 3 in (190cm) and weighs 202.4 pounds (92kg). Damon has black hair cut in a short sprawling hairstyle. His eyes are dark blue, his skin are lightly tanned and he has dimples when he smiles. Lupine form When shifted into his lupus form Damon takes the form of a gigantic wolf. His fur color takes a grayish fur coat with lighter markings on the back of his legs and lower jaw despite his natural black hair. He keeps his dark blue eyes even in his wolf form, though. Distinguishing Marks Damon has a piercing in one of his ears. Damon also bears an disturbingly resemblance to Justus; in fashion style, appearance, height, temper and personality, something that many often comment about and Damon and Justus themselves refuses to recognize or acknowledge. The parts that separates them from each other is that they're different species with several years between each other's births, they also have different hair- and eye color and their sexuality are opposite. Tattoos All werewolves which are part of a pack have the pack mark tattooed on their right shoulder. It is a right of passage for a lupu when they successfully manage to fully control their shifting, and thus is aware of their family's 'magic'. A ceremony is held for the young werewolf where they get the pack mark tattooed into their skin. Indicating that they now are a full-fledged werewolf with responsibilities to the pack. That way, other werewolves from other packs know from which pack and family a werewolf belongs. Damon also have two other tattoos apart from his pack mark. A tribal tattoo on his left upper arm and another down his spine at half of his back. Personality Damon is disturbingly similar to Justus in fashion style, look, temper and personality, something that many often comment about and Damon and Justus themselves refuses to recognize or acknowledge. Damon are very vocal. Damon are often happy, he's quick to smile which shows of his dimples. Damon are often very carefree but when he do get angry, he gets very angry. He has a rather short temper and are sudden to anger. He also holds grudges and are easily jealous. Damon are overprotective of the ones he cares about. History Early life Damon was born a single child into the werewolf pack Gaciot, a less powerful pack than Roderick. The pack is known to be tricksters; much like the animal which they got their name from. The Gaciot pack has a very long history of situations where they've tricked other werewolf packs and got out of trouble for their sly and clever ways. Transition The Meeting Damon and Darren met while Justus and Darren were chasing two vampire suspects, the two suspects running in opposite directions so that they were forced to split up. Darren pursued his suspect to a house, which somehow had a fire started out in it. The vampire managed to knock Darren unconscious, while the house quickly lights up all around him. Damon is one of the firefighters trying to extinguish the fire. Damon enters the house and finds Darren, who he believes passed out from the smoke. He wants to quickly get him out and therefore carries him out bridal-style. Darren wakes up in Damon's arms, but just gets a little annoyed for being carried by a strange guy, because he can't see Damon's face when he wears a helmet and face mask. Once they are out, and Damon takes off his equipment, Darren can see the how gorgeous he actually is, his attitude towards the firefighter then immediately improves. Damon at first gets affected by Darren's Tilfidon power, but when they start dating the effect eventually diminishes and they can meet on equal terms. The Mission Damon gets his order from his Alpha to trick Darren, but eventually falls in love with him for real. After Cale Santiago founds out which pack Damon are from, he dislikes the other werewolf even more because of the reputation his pack has. It's a bit smaller and less powerful pack than most other packs, most all Roderick, and has emerged through history because they're a bit cunning. Later life Powers and abilities Being a werewolf, Damon has the common powers and weaknesses of a werewolf. Powers Damon is supernatural strong, fast and resistant. Even in his human form he possesses superhuman physical prowess. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form, but when in his lupine form (especially during the full moon) he's more powerful than vampires. * Supernatural Speed: Damon is extremely faster than any human, not perhaps as a vampire but close enough. They aren't quite as fast in their human form as in their lupine form, but can outrun most humans. * Elevated Senses: Werewolves have stronger senses then regular humans. They have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Their senses is even far stronger than the senses of a vampire. Although most of their extreme strength or elevated senses is strictly in their lupine form, werewolves have at all times a superhumanly keen seen of smell. Especially while in lupine shape or a short time after returning from it, it is described as Synaesthesia of "seeing" smells as colors. Their sense of smell isn't nearly as strong in their human form but it still far surpasses humans and even vampires on special notes, like the ability to track through smell. Werewolves is also able to sense and sometimes smell feelings much like animals can sense it. * Healing: Damon possess, as all werewolves, superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal more quickly, from most injuries. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires during the full moon, the moon giving them more strength and power, even in human form. * Superhuman Durability: Werewolves can also take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves and maintain a high endurance level without much tire. * Communication: Born werewolves can communicate with each other, even though a werewolf is in its lupine form it can communicate with a werewolf still in its human form. Their way of listening and understanding will not change from their body being in different shifts, but it's just their throats that changes in the transformation. They talk, but instead of words, it's more animalistic sounds coming out, so they understand each other in all guises. Born werewolves can understand each other no matter what shape they are in the world, but for bitten it only works if they are shifted. Their brain then translates automatically, otherwise they have to learn the language if they are to understand it also in their human form. * Non-vampire tasty: Werewolf blood tastes very disgusting for vampires, and they can't survive on it even though they would force their way through the disgusting taste. Abilities * Fight training: From his training growing up Damon has learned how to fight and defend himself as a wolf, as all members of the pack learn when they turn for the first time in order to be a truly adequate member of the pack and being able to defend it, and is therefore a sufficient fighter in lupine form. This does not, however, extend to his human form. * Athletic: Due to werewolves' natural heightened agility Damon often excels at sports. Special Knowledge * Vampire knowledge: Damon knows about the existence of vampires and have been taught to fear them and think of them as monsters since he was a little kid. Werewolves are the most dangerous enemies of vampires. Weaknesses Damon's vulnerabilities are the ones normal to a werewolf. Any conventional weapons like guns, swords, fire, beheading, and impaling works just against a werewolf. They can be killed just like any other human, and they are not the invincible and nearly indestructible, with decapitation of its head and removal of its heart as the only sure way to kill them, as they are often portrayed as. * Ablation of heart or the brain: A werewolf will be killed by any wound that destroyed the heart or the brain, decapitation of its head and removal of its heart, or any form of death that causes brain or heart damage – such as hanging or other oxygen-deprivation methods. * Magic: Witches are able to curse and inflict incredible pains onto werewolves as well as any other spells and curses they can come up with. No werewolf is immune against a witch’s magic. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel werewolves. ** Wolfsbane is one of them. Also commonly known as Monkshood or Aconite, and is more properly called Aconitum Napellus, it’s a perennial flower that prefers cool, moist soil. All parts of Aconitum are poisonous to humans, especially the roots. When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Furthermore, if a werewolf’s skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. Wolfsbane therefore repels werewolves, at least the ones that knows about how the plants affects them. ** Rye and mistletoe is in many countries considered effective safeguards against werewolf attacks. ** Mountain ash is also considered effective, with one Belgian superstition stating that no house was safe unless under the shade of a mountain ash. In the legends, werewolves are physically unable to cross into territories that have been surrounded by mountain ash, especially in its powdered state due to its potency. Non werewolf related vulnerabilities Damon can hold extreme grudges. Unskills Equipment Vehicles Cars A Ferrari F12 Berlinetta 2013. Relationships Darren = |-| Justus = |-| Cale = Trivia * Eddie Cibrian, the actor that portrays Damon, is 188cm (6'2") even though Damon himself is 190cm (6'3"). * Damon owns a female tabby cat, creatively named Tabby, whom he had before he even started dating Darren. She's a prideful creature, not easily persuaded into affectionate cuddles and not overly fond of people, especially new people. A trait that caused her owner some befuddlement when she grew immediately affectionate to his new boyfriend when he first introduced them. Etymology * Damon is of English and Greek origin and means "to tame". It also originates form Polish and means "Of the people". The Greek story of Damon and Pythias is meant to symbolize friendship. * Nathaniel is a given name derived from the Greek form of the Hebrew נְתַנְאֵל (Netan'el), meaning "God/El has given". It has also been said to mean "gift of God". * Archibald is of Germanic and Anglo-Saxon origin and means "Precious", "True" and "Bold". Quotes "It's just one of their weird jokes, right?" ―'Damon' to Cale References Category:Recurring character Category:Male Characters Category:Werewolf Category:American Category:Supernatural Category:LGBT Characters Category:Gaciot pack